Ein Geschenk
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Zärtlich küsste Stiles Derek während er sich daran erinnerte, dass dies ein Geschenk war.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Ein Geschenk  
**Autorin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**Rating:** PG  
**Kategorie:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romanze im zweiten Teil

**Inhalt:** Zärtlich küsste Stiles Derek während er sich daran erinnerte, dass dies ein Geschenk war.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.  
**A/N: **Diese Geschichte ist für die Themen-Challenge #1 in der LJ-Community deutsch_fandom geschrieben worden. Das Thema ist Harlequin und mein Prompt ist

Nr. 31.

Teen Wolf - Stiles/Derek

Stiles und Derek müssen so tun als ob sie zusammen sind. (Grund egal, aber ich mag Schnulz, Angst und h/c lieber als totalen Crack?)

Ich habe das Ganze organisiert, also sollte ich also eigentlich wissen, was Harlequin bedeutet. Das Thema habe ich trotzdem zur Hälfte verfehlt, weswegen es auch ein zweites Kapitel geben wird.

**Wortanzahl:** 1.042 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Kapitel 1**

Lächelnd nahm Stiles die Schüssel mit den Brokkoli entgegen, die ihm seine Mutter reichte. Um ihn herum schienen alle Mitglieder von Dereks Familie auf einmal zu reden und nur Derek selbst schien Stiles in seinem Schweigen beizustehen. Schwer lag dessen Arm auf Stiles Stuhllehne und Stiles konnte nicht anders als dankbar zu sein, Dereks Gegenwart so deutlich zu spüren.

Ohne auf den teils fragenden, teils besorgten Blick seiner Mutter einzugehen, nahm er sich etwas vom Gemüse, bevor er seinen Blick auf seinen Teller senkte.

Er wollte vieles, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wollte mit seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester reden. Er wollte mit Dereks Familie lachen und scherzen.

Es war ein Geschenk. Nur ein Geschenk.

Dies sagte er sich immer wieder, doch die Worte hörten sich hohl und ohne Bedeutung an, während er inmitten seiner und Dereks Familie saß.

Dereks Hand ergriff die seine, die bis eben noch zur Faust verkrampft auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte. Niemanden schien aufzufallen, dass sie Händchen hielten, aber warum sollten sie auch weiter darüber nachdenken? Hier war es schließlich normal. Eheleute hielten Händchen. Eheleute taten noch so viel mehr. Wie sich zu umarmen. Oder sich zu küssen. Oder darüber zu reden, Kinder zu adoptieren oder eine Leihmutter zu suchen. Alles Themen über die er und Derek in den letzten Stunden reden mussten.

Das war normal. Zumindest war es normal für den Derek und Stiles dieses Universums.

In ihrem eigenen Universum, wo sie beide nicht mehr als Verbündete im Kampf gegen das Alpharudel waren, sah die Normalität anders aus. Dort redeten sie zwar miteinander, aber Stiles sah Derek noch nicht einmal als Freund an. Er registrierte zwar, dass Derek attraktiv war, aber nie wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, Derek zu heiraten oder eine Familie mit ihm zu gründen. Zu viel war zwischen Ihnen geschehen und zu sehr schreckten ihn Dereks innere Narben ab, die trotz Dereks Sarkasmus und seiner Maske als pseudo-starker Alpha offensichtlich waren.

Dieses Problem hatte der Stiles dieses Universums eindeutig nicht.

Dieser Stiles lebte schließlich in einer Welt, in der seine Mutter überlebt hatte. Und das nur, weil er sich durch Zufall als kleines Kind mit Dereks jüngerer Schwester angefreundet hatte. Diese Freundschaft war anscheinend genug gewesen, um sein Leben und das seiner Familie für immer zu verändern. Er wusste nicht wie, aber dieser Stiles hatte offensichtlich früh herausgefunden was die Hales waren und als seine Mutter krank wurde, hatte er Dereks Mutter und Alpha Talia um Hilfe gebeten.

So hatte Stiles Jahre gehabt, um hinter die Mauer von Derek zu sehen, die hier mehr aus Arroganz bestand als aus Angst und Unfähigkeit. Star des Lacrosse-Teams, Spitzen-Schüler und Mr. Populär. Dies war der Derek dieses Universums, in welchen Kate nie ihre Klauen hatte schlagen können, da Stiles Mutter sie beide bei ihrer ersten Verabredung gesehen und sich eingeschaltet hatte.

So wurden nicht nur die Hales gerettet, sondern auch die ersten Schritte in dieser seltsamen Stiles/Derek-Dynamik eingeleitet. Eine Dynamik, die gar nicht so verdreht war, wie sie eigentlich sein sollte.

Stiles kannte nur die groben Ereignisse. Genug, um zu wissen, wer jeder an diesem Tisch war und warum er selbst auch an diesem Tisch saß. Doch obwohl er sich an Dinge erinnerte, die dieser Stiles getan hatte, konnte er sie einfach nicht in Einklang bringen mit dem, was sein Derek und ihn miteinander verband. Zu unterschiedlich waren diese beiden Leben, die er durch dieses _Geschenk_ miteinander vergleichen durfte.

Er wünschte sich, dass sie wieder Zuhause wären. Dieses Universum war zu perfekt und zu schön. Es war ein Universum, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte und zu wissen, dass ein anderer Stiles dieses Leben _hatte_...

Es ließ in ihn den Wunsch aufkommen etwas zu zerstören, bis auch dieses Leben genauso kaputt war wie sein eigenes, das an manchen Tagen nur noch aus Enttäuschung, Schmerzen und Blut zu bestehen schien.

Immer stärker umklammerte seine Hand die von Derek, während er versuchte sich zu erinnern wie dieser Stiles sich während eines Familienabendessens benahm. Machte er Scherze mit seiner kleinen Schwester und seiner besten Freundin, Dereks jüngerer Schwester? Oder fragte er seinen Vater über seinen neuesten Fall aus, während sein Schwiegervater seine Meinung als Staatsanwalt äußerte? Vielleicht würde sich dieser Stiles auch in das Gespräch zwischen Dereks Geschwistern einklinken, die gerade über ihre Professoren und Lehrer lästerten, während Stiles Mum und seine Schwiegermutter über Gerüchte bezüglich einer neuen Gruppe von Jägern redeten.

Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich in diesem Universum benehmen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht Dereks Hand loslassen durfte. Würde er dies tun, wäre alles vorbei und seine Maske, die nur noch aus dünnem Glas zu bestehen schien, würde zerspringen.

Er klammerte sich an Dereks Hand wie an einen Rettungsring und als Derek ihrer beiden Hände hochhob, um einen Kuss auf Stiles Fingerknöchel zu drücken, da entzog er ihm seine Hand nicht, sondern legte sie auf Dereks glattrasierte Wange. Vorsichtig, als könnte die leichteste Bewegung Derek verletzen, strich er mit seinen Fingern über Dereks Haut, bevor er dessen Gesicht zu sich drehte und diese Lippen küsste, die in seinen Träumen loderndes Feuer in ihm entzündeten und nun ein Anker in dieser verrückten Welt waren.

Dereks Lippen waren weich und halfen Stiles alles um sich herum auszublenden. Das nachsichtige Seufzen seiner Eltern, die Witze seiner Schwägerinnen und Schwager und sein eigenes Herz, das in seiner Brust verrückt spielte.

Mit einem Lächeln, so falsch wie so viele andere schon zuvor und doch echter als er es sich eingestehen wollte, löste er sich von Derek. Sein Blick wich für keinen Moment von Dereks Augen, die die gleiche Verzweiflung, Trauer und Wut zeigten, wie sie auch Stiles spürte. Nur zusammen konnten sie es schaffen und so strich er ein letztes Mal zärtlich über Dereks Wange so wie es der Stiles dieses Universums vielleicht getan hätte, bevor er langsam seine Hand wegzog und sich wieder den Gesichtern seiner Familie zuwandte.

Es war ein Geschenk.

Ein Blick in ihrer beiden größten Träume. Eine Welt, in der ihre beiden Familien komplett waren. Eine Welt, in der sie beide glücklich waren. Ein Traum, aus dem sie bald wieder erwachen würden, um in ihrer Realität weiterzuleben mit dem Wissen, wie es hätte sein können.

Es war wirklich das perfekte Geschenk für sie beide.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl: **1.945 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

Die ersten Tage, nein die ersten Wochen, nach der Rückkehr aus diesem verrückten und vollkommen anderen, vollkommen _perfekten_, Universum waren schwer. Stiles versuchte, diese vierundzwanzig Stunden zu vergessen, die ihnen die Feen geschenkt hatten.

Ein Geschenk, das ihnen einfach so in den Schoß gefallen war. Ein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit, weil Stiles und Derek mehr zufällig als absichtlich ein Feenkind gerettet hatten.

Es war die Chance gewesen für wenige Stunden einen Traum zu leben, aber Stiles konnte keine Dankbarkeit aufbringen.

Zu oft hörte er in den nächsten Tagen das Lachen seiner Mutter, während er sich eigentlich in der Schule konzentrieren sollte. In zu vielen Nächten tauchte in seinen Gedanken das Gesicht einer Schwester auf, die er in seinem Universum niemals hatte kennenlernen dürfen.

Diese vierundzwanzig Stunden mit einer unbekannten, aber doch so vertrauten Familie, verfolgten ihn genauso wie das Schauspiel, das er und Derek in dieser anderen Realität miteinander aufgeführt hatten. Anstatt sich in seiner richtigen Welt mit Scott über sein neuestes Videospiel zu freuen, war er in einer anderen Realität aufgewacht, wo er älter und verheiratet war. Händchenhalten, Küssen und all die Fantasien, die er immer mit Lydia gehabt hatte, waren auf einmal wahr geworden. Nur eben mit Derek Hale. Einem Derek, der anscheinend kein Problem damit gehabt hatte seine weichen Lippen auf die von Stiles zu drücken oder seine Arme um ihn zu legen und so Stiles ein Gefühl von _Sicherheit_ zu geben, dass er bisher nur von seinen Eltern gekannt hatte.

Derek – Mister ‚Ich bin jetzt der Alpha'– Hale, war auf einmal ein Hafen der Sicherheit gewesen und alles nur wegen dieses Geschenks. Davor war Derek nur eine stinknormale Phantasie gewesen. Er tauchte ab und an auf, denn Stiles war schließlich nicht blind. Natürlich hatte er schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen die Berge an Muskeln gesehen, die nicht wirklich gut von Dereks T-Shirts und dieser verdammt sexy Lederjacke verdeckt wurden. Doch trotz alledem war Derek nie wichtig genug gewesen, um eine prominente Rolle in seinen Träumen zu spielen. Dafür waren Lydia und Danny einfach zu präsent in seinem normalen Leben.

Aber nun wusste er, wie weich Dereks Lippen wirklich waren. Oder wie es sich anfühlte, diese Muskeln unter seinen Händen zu spüren. Vorher hatte ihn diese Kraft und Aggressivität, die ihn manchmal an einen Stier auf Steroiden erinnerte, abgeschreckt. Nein, das war auch nicht richtig, denn Derek war manchmal einfach zu … unfähig, um wirklich Angst und Schrecken einzujagen. Okay, das sagte er besser niemals laut. Aber es stimmte. Derek fehlte Peters manipulierende Ader oder die Brutalität von Gerard.

Trotzdem gab er zu, dass Derek ihn vielleicht ab und an etwas … verängstigt hatte und das nicht nur, wenn er mal wieder ohne Vorwarnung in Stiles Zimmer auftaucht war. Doch jetzt, nach ihrem gemeinsamen Ausflug in diese andere Welt, konnte Stiles nichts anderes tun als zumindest sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben, dass Derek in ihm nun ganz andere Gefühle auslöste. Gefühle, die das komplette Gegenteil von Angst und Schrecken waren.

Wären es nur die Erinnerungen an Dereks Körper, wäre es vielleicht noch einfach dies zu ignorieren, aber sie beide verband nun etwas, das Stiles nicht leugnen konnte. Nicht leugnen _wollte_.

Sein Literaturlehrer in der Middle School, der entweder selbst Mr. Darcy sein wollte oder es vielleicht nur liebte Colin Firth anzuschmachten, hätte dieses Gefühl wohl ‚Sehnsucht' oder etwas ähnlich Hochtrabendes genannt, während er gleichzeitig Stiles als Paradebeispiel für einen Jane Austen-Typ bezeichnet hätte. Doch Stiles war nicht Elizabeth Bennet, die auf einmal mehr als ihre Vorurteile sah. Gut, vielleicht stimmte dies etwas, aber Derek war sicher kein Mr. Darcy.

Auch in dieser perfekten Welt war er nicht Mr. Sunshine gewesen, doch zumindest gab er sich gegenüber ihren beiden Familien freundlicher und sein Sarkasmus, den Stiles in ihrer realen Welt nur gelegentlich sah, war abgeschwächter und auf irgendeine Art und Weise freundlicher. Ergänzt wurden Dereks Sprüche wunderbar durch die von Stiles eigener Mutter. Die Beiden hatten sich bestens verstanden. So gut, dass Stiles fast vergessen hatte, dass er sich so ein Szenario immer ausgemalt hatte.

Als Stiles angefangen hatte zu verstehen, dass es doch mehr Unterschiede zwischen Mädchen und Jungs gab als das die eine Gruppe öfters Röcke trug als die andere, hatte er sich zum ersten Mal gefragt wie seine Mutter reagieren würde, wenn er eine Freundin nach Hause bringen würde. Hätte sie seine rotblonde Göttin, denn natürlich hatte er sich immer Lydia vorgestellt, akzeptiert so wie sie es in diesem anderen Universum mit Derek getan hatte?

Nachdem er dann auch noch erkannt hatte, dass er wohl auch einen Ordner für m/m-Pornos auf seinem PC brauchte, hatte er sich auch angefangen zu fragen, ob seine Mutter seine Bisexualität akzeptiert hätte. Wäre sie mit einem Schwiegersohn genauso zufrieden wie mit einer Schwiegertochter gewesen? Er war sich immer ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass die Antwort ‚ja' gelautet hätte. Doch jetzt kannte er die Wahrheit. Nun wusste er, seine Mutter hätte ihn akzeptiert.

Das _Geschenk_ hatte wenigstens diese Frage für ihn beantwortet. Doch gleichzeitig hatte es so verdammt viele weitere aufgeworfen. Derek und ihm wurde ein Einblick in eine perfekte Welt gewährt und für kurze Zeit war ihnen vergönnt etwas zu sehen, dass sie sich so sehnlich wünschten. Aber gleichzeitig wurden ihnen Dinge gezeigt, die zumindest Stiles sich nie vorgestellt hätte.

Wem könnte er davon erzählen? Würde jemand anderes außer Derek wirklich nachvollziehen können in welchem Gefühlskarussell Stiles gerade gefangen war?

Stiles könnte Scott davon erzählen, aber würde dieser verstehen wie es war das Gesicht einer Schwester zu sehen, die man liebte, obwohl man sie nur für ein paar Minuten kannte? Würde er den Schmerz nachvollziehen können, als sich diese Liebe nur wenige Stunden später in Trauer verwandelt hatte? Eine Trauer nicht unähnlich jener, die er fühlte als er seine Mutter zum zweiten Mal verlor.

Stiles wollte diesen Schmerz nicht mit Scott teilen. Genauso wenig die Freude, dass eine Welt existierte, in der seine Mutter lebte und er glücklich war. Glücklich auf eine Art, die sich Stiles nie erträumt hätte, doch eindeutig glücklich.

Er konnte diese Gefühle unmöglich Scott erklären und er wollte es auch nicht. Scott war zwar trotz all ihrer Schwierigkeiten immer noch sein bester Freund, doch irgendein Teil von ihm konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen diese Welt mit jemand anderem als Derek zu teilen. Derek, der zurzeit vielleicht die gleichen Probleme hatte wie Stiles.

Vielleicht konnte auch er im Moment nicht entscheiden, ob er diese vierundzwanzig Stunden vergessen oder sie für immer in seine Erinnerung brennen wollte? Vielleicht kämpfte er auch gegen Erinnerungen, die er sich nie hätte erträumen können?

Stiles wusste es nicht. Denn Derek, wie hätte es anders sein können, benahm sich als wäre nichts passiert. Aber Stiles fühlte, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Ab und zu, so selten, dass Stiles fast glaubte es sich nur einzubilden, hatte er gemerkt wie Derek ihn musterte. Vielleicht mit den gleichen Gefühlen, die er Stiles früher entgegengebracht hatte, aber vielleicht auch mit dem gleichen Gefühlschaos, dass Stiles im Moment beherrschte.

Fast vierzehn Tage lang hatten sie nur interagiert, wenn es nötig gewesen war. Doch Stiles hatte genug von diesem Warten und diesem Chaos und vor allem von dieser gottverdammten Ungewissheit, was dieses andere Universum in dem ihren verändert hatte.

Irgendwer musste den ersten Schritt machen und nicht überraschend blieb diese Aufgabe wieder an ihm hängen. Stiles würde das Problem genauso gerne ignorieren wie Derek, aber anders als dem großen, ach so erwachsenen Alpha, war ihm klar, dass dies nicht möglich war. Dies war der Grund, warum er heute in seinem Jeep saß und hoch sah zu Dereks Loft. Es war zwar immer noch eine Absteige, aber schon eindeutig besser als Dereks andere Behausungen in Beacon Hills.

Und vielleicht würde er ja bald auch schon wieder umziehen und sich ein Haus suchen. Ein neues Zuhause mit einer großen Küche, die genügend Platz für das ganze Rudel bot, und überging in ein Wohnzimmer mit zwei Sofas und mehreren Sitzsäcken, Sesseln und Hockern, sodass jeder sich während der TV-Abende einen gemütlichen Ort zum Relaxen suchen konnte.

Dann, wenn der Schlaf sich nicht mehr besiegen ließ, würden sie alle nach oben gehen. Jeder in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer oder die Pärchen zusammen in ihr gemeinsames. So wie auch Derek und Stiles in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer gehen würden. Das Zimmer mit dem großen Bett aus Eichenholz, das Derek Stiles zur Hochzeit geschenkt und selbst geschreinert hatte.

Genauso wie die Wiege, die seinen Platz im Zimmer nebenan gefunden hatte, als sie sich entschlossen hatten, dass sie bereit für ein Kind waren. Derek war so stolz gewesen, Stiles die Wiege zu zeigen und Stiles hatte in diesen Moment gewusst, dass er nie jemanden so lieben würde wie Derek …

Aber Gott verdammt nochmal, wie konnte es sein, dass er sich auf einmal so eine Zukunft mit Derek vorstellte? Warum hatten sich auf einmal rotblonde Haare in schwarze verwandelt? Er war immer mit seinen Phantasien zufrieden gewesen , aber jetzt waren sie alle durch diese verdammte Realität vollkommen durcheinander geraten. Dabei gehörten seit Jahren weibliche Rundungen anstatt Muskeln in seine Träumereien. All diese anderen Dinge waren schließlich Dinge, die nur in dem anderen Universum passiert waren. Nicht in diesem, wie Stiles sich mit einem Kopfschütteln zur Ordnung rief, während er sich zwang diese Erinnerung zu verdrängen.

In dieser Welt würde die Sache wohl ganz anders ablaufen. Hier würde Derek wahrscheinlich in diesem Loft bleiben, wo er keine Miete zahlen musste und welches so perfekt zu seinem düsteren Alpha-Image passte.

Oder er könnte Beacon Hills auch endgültig verlassen und so diesem Ort entkommen, der nur noch schreckliche Erinnerungen für ihn bereitzuhalten schien. Was sollte Derek schließlich noch in dieser Stadt halten? Isaac, sein einziger verbliebender Beta, der sich immer mehr Scott zuwandte? Die Überreste seines Familienhauses, welches von Jägern bevölkert wurde? Stiles, der sich nicht einmal traute Derek gegenüber zu treten?

Stiles Finger zuckten, doch anstatt das Lenkrad loszulassen, klammerte er sich starker an das Leder, das die Hitze und den Schweiß seiner Hände in sich aufnahm. Was sollte er Derek überhaupt sagen?

_Ich weiß, es hat dich verletzt deine Familie lebend zu sehen und sie dann gleich wieder zu verlassen, während du gleichzeitig mit mir einen Plot aus einer Daily Soap nachspielen musstest. Aber könntest du bitte mit mir darüber reden? Du musst nicht über die Küsse und Umarmungen zwischen uns reden, aber falls du darüber reden willst, bin ich ganz Ohr, denn irgendwie kann ich sie nicht vergessen. Sie haben sich genauso eingebrannt in mein Gedächtnis wie die Zeit mit unseren beiden Familien. Also, wollen wir dieses Schauspiel vielleicht einmal in dieser Realität nachspielen? Vielleicht finde ich das Ganze dann auch nicht mehr so buchstäblich atemberaubend. _

... Ja, genau. Eher nicht.

Selbst in Gedanken war Stiles klar, dass dies eine dumme Idee war. Aber genauso dumm war es, in seinem Auto sitzen zu bleiben, während man das Schicksal geradezu herausforderte einen anzugreifen. Stiles war in den letzten Monaten öfters kopflos vorangestürmt und er hatte stets eine Lösung herausgefunden. Die ‚Kopf-durch-die-Wand'- Methode war nicht das Gelbe vom Ei und es war nicht immer ohne Blessuren oder neuen Narben abgegangen, aber er hatte überlebt. Was sollte Derek schon Schlimmeres auf Lager haben, was ihm nicht schon durch Peter, Gerard oder den Alphas angetan worden war?

Das war der einzige Grund warum Stiles endlich die Kraft fand seine Hände vom Lenkrad zu lösen und auszustiegen. Es brachte nichts, einfach zu warten. Lieber gleich das tun, was getan werden musste, als sich lange die schlimmsten Szenarien auszumalen.

"Spezieller Grund, warum du seit einer halben Stunde hier wartest? Oder suchst du nur einen passenden Ort für deine nichtexistenten Verabredungen?"

Dumm nur, dass Derek die gleiche Lektion in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte und noch dazu die Fähigkeit besaß sich an Stiles anzuschleichen.

Ende Kapitel 2


End file.
